The present invention relates to unified modeling language models (UML), and more specifically to automatic verification of changes in unified modeling language models based on a change plan.
When any change has to be made to a unified modeling language (UML) model, it is necessary to change the UML model in a planned manner in accordance with a predefined schedule, taking into account multiple factors including data model changes and interface change requests.
A user or administrator skimming a list of a large number of changes cannot facilitate verification and determination regarding whether or not the change or changes at issue are the intended changes and have the expected change types, since various changes occur at many locations for compliance with the UML structure. Without verification of the changes, there is considerable risk of failures occurring in subsequent UML-based change development.